


Attract

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Gossip, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her school girl pale crush on Sollux was going to be revealed and he would ridicule her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Attract – v., to cause (someone) to have a liking for or interest in something

GC: M4YB3 YOU SHOULD GO TO SL33P

TA:  2leep ii2 for the weak miinded

TA:  or tho2e who know they are good enough to 2leep and 2tiill keep the enemy on theiir toe2

GC:  SO TH3 OV3RCONF1D3NT

TA:  exactly

TA:  you worry two much

Terezi leans back with a small smile on her face.  At four sweeps old and wide eyed she was happy.  It was a feeling she felt for not messing up and being a goofball in front of Sollux.  The giddy feeling came back as she laughed.  No one was around, so she let herself go. 

That would be the absolute _worst_. 

She then stopped herself and then started going over the conversation again in her head, picking out every detail, then began to worry.  She was being too obvious!  She mentally cursed herself for her actions.  She’s ruined it!   Sollux surely knew now with how much she was putting herself out!  Her school girl pale crush on Sollux was going to come to light and he would ridicule her for it. 

Karkat already does.  He guessed about the crush after the second time she had even talked to the yellow blood.  Karkat laughed at the development, but in his own way encouraged her as well, though on the subject he did say:  

CG:  I DID NOT INTODUCE YOU TO HIM JUST SO YOU COULD GO SWIN IN A PILE OF PINK SLURRY TOGETHER

At which Terezi though was gross.  She had just turned four sweeps old and she wasn’t going to be listening to a three sweep old!  When she realized he was right, it was more of a relief to have someone tell her when she was being way too obvious, even when he tried to warn her about Aradia.

Terezi also told Nepeta because Nepeta was a good friend of hers.  Also, she knew the olive blood would just be thrilled with any knowledge about romance in their small group of friends.  Nepeta squealed at the prospect and decided to ship the yellow and teal blood ‘ _so hard_ ’ or whatever that means. 

She didn’t tell anyone else about her feelings towards a certain yellow blood she knew, not like there was a big selection anyways.  There were only five other options and they weren’t looking so hot.  Vriska, her FLARP sister, would laugh and try to ruin it, Kanaya was just introduced to her and Terezi was always wary of new people, Eridan was a FLARP rival, Gamzee was Gamzee, and finally there was Aradia.  There was also her FLARP partner but the Libra had only seen the brown blood during games, never actually talking to him.  Aradia had expressed bringing Tavros into the group and there weren’t any real objections other than Eridan’s lowblood hate.

Aradia…

There lied the wrench in Terezi’s whole plot.  Aradia is Sollux’s ‘friend’.  ‘Friend’ is in quotations and used as such by everyone to talk about Aradia whenever Sollux isn’t around.  It was obvious in so many ways that she was a quadrant of the redrom sort.  That was obvious by the way they talked about each other and how they talked to each other.  It was almost sickening to anyone who didn’t have one of their quadrants filled, which at four sweeps old was most of them.

The feeling was so much worse when you had feelings for one of them.  That was agreed by all the people she knew and they had all, excluding Sollux and Aradia, opened a discussion board named’ FLUSHED OR PALE?’

Basically, due to Vriska, it turned into a gambling/ gossip center.  As evidence piled in, everyone except Karkat and Kanaya thought they were flushed.  It should have eased Terezi’s worries (5 against 2 are good odds), but Karkat was usually right about these things and her one conversation from Kanaya convinced her that the girl could be trusted on these sort of things as well. 

See, Terezi didn’t have a crush on Sollux, she had a full out pale feelings for the guy.  She worried over his bad habits like forgetting to eat and worried about his new psionic abilities that he was finally maturing into.  She wanted to hug him and talk to him and make all his bad thoughts disappear.  If that wasn’t blown out pure pale love, nothing was. 

Nepeta had called it romantically sweet when Terezi told her that.

AC:  :33 <*ac sneaks into the room to share her spoils*

GA:  What Have Your Adventures Brought For Us Today?

AC:  :33<  i was talking to aradia and she told me she was hanging out with sollux in three days.

GA:  Are You Positive?

AC:  :33 < pawsitive!

GA:  That Is The Day Of Red Romance…

AG:  I toooooooold you!  They’re m8sprits!

CG:  THAT DOESN’T PROVE ANY FUCKING THING OTHER THAT THEY ARE ACTUALLY IN A RED QUADRANT!

AG:  Ugh!  Why are you 8eing so stupid?

CA: kar

CA:  it’s obvvious that they are totally mackin all up on each other

GC:  3X4CTLY!

GA:  I Still Do Not Think So.  They Have Not Shown Any Real Evidence Of Being Coupled In A Fashion Outside of Moirallegiance

AG:  Fussyfangs!

CG:  I AGREE WITH KANAYA

TC:  BeLiEvE In tHe mIrAcLe oF FlUsHeD LoVe

CG:  WHAT FUCKING MIRACLE?

As anyone could imagine, this chat room was futile.  Terezi thought it was dumb.  There was no evidence to back any of their claims.  Just meaningless observations with empty logic.  That was until Tavros was introduced to the group by Aradia.  The group didn’t add him to the discussion board but they were all secretly trying to get information out of him.  He seemed to know Aradia the best and was a new perspective, waiting to be picked apart.  It wasn’t until the third day that Tavros gave an answer to Vriska who had taken a special interest in the weak boy.

AG:  Soooooooo Aradia hasn’t signed on today.

AT:  uH, YEAH WELL, SHE WOULD BE WITH sOLLUX TODAY

AG:  Why is she hanging out with that 8icolored four eyes?

AT:  wELL, IT IS rEDROM DAY AND THEY ARE mORAILS

Vriska, fuming at the information and the thought of losing a bet, beat her hands on the table before reporting the news.  If anything, she was the one who solved the mystery, making her better than everyone else.

AG:  Fuck

CG:  DO YOU WANT MT TO TELL ALL YOUR ASSES THAT *WE TOLD YOU SO*

GA:  Yes I Must Say We Told You So

AC:  :33 <* ugh why are ruining my ships!

Terezi stared at the new incoming of evidence.  Moirails! 

_Moirails!_

AC:  :33 <*ac goes up to gc and curls around chair*

Terezi doesn’t respond.  She doesn’t want to talk to anyone.  Staring at the computer, the teal blood decided to take action, she couldn’t think about this anymore.  Her eyes had started to leak and if that wasn’t horrible enough her chest felt heavy as she stood up.  She was so weak!

She grabs her cane, clutching it so much that it threatens to break.  Who cares if she had spent almost the better part of a sweep harboring pale feelings for a computer nerd?  It wasn’t like she was feeling empty or heartbroken or any of those other feelings that those other people get.  Not at all.  Not even a little bit.

Her name was Terezi Pyrope and she was almost five sweeps old and in the best FLARP team for the twenty second week in a row!  It was time to grab Vriska and take her anger out on some trolls who needed to be brought to justice.

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that this takes place in a time where not all the trolls have met. This means that Feferi and Equius have not found the group yet. In my head, Gamzee and Eridan are pretty new to the group as well as Kanaya, but she has known Vriska for over a sweep now. Just head cannon business.


End file.
